


My Valentine Lena: Personalized Card for Webby!

by NotPonytailsorCottontails



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Dewey is just Dewey, Family, Friendship, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Hugs, Lena is stressed, Louie is just vibing, Louie speaks some truth, Responsible Huey, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Violet is just here, Webby Vanderquack Has ADHD, Webby ate glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPonytailsorCottontails/pseuds/NotPonytailsorCottontails
Summary: Lena wants to make her best friend Webby an extra special Valentine's card to show her how much she truly loves her. Unfortunately, she isn't too sure what she likes, and her skills at arts and crafts are minimal to say the least. And with no one else left to turn to, she's forced to ask Huey, Dewey, and Louie for help. (My dumb DuckTales Valentine's fic because I don't know why.)
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	My Valentine Lena: Personalized Card for Webby!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My submission for a DuckTales Valentine One-Shot. I personally don't care very much for the day, so we'll see how this works out.

"Hey- Hey guys?"

"Hi Lena."

"Hey Lena, what's up? What ya got there?" Huey and Dewey greeted Lena as she carefully made her way inside the small cozy den of McDuck Manor with something hidden behind her back.

"Well I-" She paused in front of Louie who was sitting on the couch busy watching tv.

"H-Hey! You're blocking my perfect view! Outta the way! Can we move it along please?"

"You've seen this episode six times." Huey sternly told him.

"And six times you've interrupted me! Hush Huburt, this is by far the best part." Louie slumped back on the couch with his soda in hand as Lena watched silently in awe.

"Where does the script say, orchestra blows away? Where?!" The animated rabbit on the tv flipped through his script pages in a panic.

"Ah, ha ha ha ha!" Louie laughed loudly and then took another quick sip of his drink. "Classic..."

Lena blinked. "Hey uh- Hey guys?"

"I think that if a guy can't watch the tube in peace, what kind of-"

"Louie! Lena was talking!" Huey scolded his younger brother. "Don't interrupt her!"

"What?" Louie asked. "We were here first."

"She's our guest! It's common courtesy!"

"Oh? And suppose you'd like me to stand up everytime a woman enters the room?"

"Doesn't that kinda make you a simp?" Dewey asked.

"No it doesn't!"

"GUYS PLEASE! THIS IS REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT OKAY?!" The three bickering brothers suddenly stopped arguing to face Lena.

"...More important than interrupting Louie's sweet tube vibe time?" The one in green at the bottom of the pile up finally asked.

"YES! Scissors! Cards! Chocolate! Webby! Guys please! I really need your help!" Lena was bedside herself with worry.

Huey stood up and brushed himself off, he knew very well what day it was. "It's Valentine's Day. It's obviously Valentine's Day." He looked around for his brother's agreement.

"Neeerrppp!" Dewey quickly pushed past him leaving Louie alone pressed against the couch.

"Nerp what? What does nerp even mean?!" Huey asked. "You've never once explained this to us Dewey!"

"Last time I guessed something this incredibly obvious, it still ended up being wrong. Just wait you guys, let me think..." Dewey scratched his chin as he let his mind wander.

"Uh, guys?" Lena finally spoke up.

"Sorry. It's a Dewey thing." Huey let his upper eyelids drop.

"Let's see. Chocolate, cards, scissors, Lena, Lena is a magic person, magic. Ah-HA!" Dewey came to his final conclusion.

"You're putting on a magic show for Webby, so you want us to help cut out bunny ears for a costume you're going to wear on stage while performing a slick card trick where you give out free chocolate and then magically disappear! The master Dew-ductor has spoken! You can't fool Dewey this time!" Dewey stood aside and flipped his bang of feathers in high self-satisfaction in himself. Huey and Lena were left speechless while Louie just couldn't care less.

"...Dewey, that's ridiculous!" Huey suddenly snapped. "Why would Lena ever want to something so unbelievably ridiculous like that?!"

"I'd believe it." Louie gently waved his empty can of Pep around on the couch. Huey shot him a quick annoyed glare.

"What?" Louie shrugged. "What if Webby really liked bunnies?"

"STOP FIGHTING MY PERFECTLY SOUND ANTI-LOGIC LOUIE!"

"Noooooo! You guys!" Lena began. "I'm not putting on a- magic show! You guys know how I feel about magic!"

Dewey was most disappointed. "Oh man. But that would have been so cool though... So it's Valentine's Day then?"

"...YES! Ugh." Lena groaned. "I swear, I'm not going to get mad at you guys."

"Well what's the problem?" Dewey asked. "Couldn't find a good gift for her?"

"Well I- I got her a box of chocolates but... I..." Lena's voice began to grow quiet.

"Yes?" Huey inquired.

"...S-Sat, on it." Lena explained and turned her face away, letting the triplets finally get a glimpse at what she had hidden behind her back. A disorganized handful of random arts and crafts supplies.

"So, you want us to pick all the stray feathers out of the smushed ones, or?" Dewey wasn't too sure.

"I'M SURE THAT THAT BOX WAS CLOSED DEWEY!" Huey got right back in his brother's face while Louie just waved the whole thing off.

"Eh. Don't worry about it." He sank back down into his seat. "Webby's chill. She'll love any old garbage you get her. Smushed Lena chocolates and all."

"That's just it!" Lena suddenly blurted out. "I don't want to give her- any old garbage! I wanna give her something extra special this year."

"Well, what'd you get her last year?" Louie asked. "Couldn't be any worse right?"

"I didn't get her anything last year! I didn't even know Valentine's Day was a thing until Violet told me about it!"

"Wait, what kind of person doesn't know about Valentine's Day?" Louie wondered.

"Magica really kept you that sheltered?" Huey asked.

Lena sighed. "I was fully convinced that if I was caught by the police, I would be sent to a dark cold room where to inmates would knaw on my bones. Things were a whole lot more complicated back then okay?!"

"Wait? What day is it again?" Louie was genuinely clueless.

...

"Louie!" Huey snapped at him clean in half like a flimsy, angry twig. "Valentine's Day! Love is in the air! Cupids and romance and sweet nothings and junk! Were you even listening?!"

Louie just shook his empty can of soda in response. "...What's the point of showing your love to someone only once a year? Why not everyday if you're serious? And was that what it was in the air?"

"Heh-heh." He giggled and stuck his hands in his hoodie pockets. "Better wear a mask then."

"What about a card?" Dewey asked.

"Yes. But I- I couldn't find any good ones!" Lena explained. "All the cool adventure ones were cool enough, but didn't have any hearts! Just buff hiker guys going up a mountain. And the only ones with hearts weren't any better!"

"No problem." Louie began. "Just rip that heart out and tape it over the buff hiker guy. There, problem solved. She'll never know the difference."

"Yes she will!" Lena quickly argued in a state of panic. "This is Webby we're talking about! She's smarter than that!"

"Eh. She'll be completely blindsided by her love and admiration for you. It'll be fine..."

"Don't worry Lena, we'll help you out. Right guys?" Huey looked around again for his brother's approval.

"Sure, be glad to help." Dewey agreed. "We like Webby too."

Louie put his hand up with tired yet nonchalant expression on his face.

"Yes Louie?"

"Define help..."

Huey froze. He had just about had enough, and it took almost all he had in him not too completely flip his lid. The Duke of Destruction was restless, and on bent on release.

"Llewellyn Louie Duck!"

"-Okay Okay! Fine!" Louie hopped up to get to work. "If you're gonna threaten me over it, then I suppose I have no choice."

"That wasn't a threat." Huey said.

"But was it now?" Dewey pondered aloud.

"Zip it Dewford. So, did you try making your own card?" Louie asked.

"Well..." Lena paused after dropping her heavy assortment of art supplies and then pulled out a misshapened piece of red construction paper poorly cut into the shape of something.

"Whoooaaaa!"

"Ooooohh."

"Nice one." The three brothers ogled over Lena's creation in wonder and then paused.

"What is it?" Dewey asked.

"It's- It's supposed to be a heart."

"Hmm." Louie now viewed it in pity. "Looks like this poor sap had all his hopes and dreams crus- Waaaaahh?!" Huey promptly pushed him aside.

"It's- terrible isn't it?" Lena timidly asked while hiding safely behind her heart.

"No, not really. Here, let me show you a quick simple trick." Huey went to pick up her pair of scissors on the floor along with a clean scrap of red paper. "It's so easy, even a child could do it."

"Uhh, but you are a child." Lena quickly reminded him.

"Exactly. First, you fold it to the side, making sure the edges are crisp and even. Then you carefully cut it like so. Annnnnd..."

"Ta-da!" Huey unfolded the scrap of paper, revealing the perfectly cut heart he had made.

"Aaahhhhhhhh!" Lena jumped back in surprise. Huey had just made it look so easy, it had to be sone sort of magic or something.

"I see that you're impressed."

Dewey and Louie helped Lena up to her feet. "Okay. So I can't properly cut out a heart, or, put on certain articles of clothing by myself yet..."

"Here, let me show you again. Just follow my lead."

"Oh, okay." Lena took up a pair scissors and began to cut.

"Remember, nice and easy now. That's great!"

Suddenly feeling extra mischievous, Louie smuggly slumped down beside his older brother on the couch. "So, that's your heart huh?" He asked.

"Yeeeeeppp!"

"Exactly how you want it?"

"Ex-aaaaactly!" Huey continued to cut.

"Hmm." Louie moved in closer. "Surprised you don't want to cut her out a scientifically accurate hear- Waaaaahh?!" He knocked over small container of glitter as Huey accidentally bumped him with his elbow.

"Glitter! Good intuition! Webby loves glitter."

"Yeah. Remember the time she slipped and got it all over her face. Oh man!" Dewey laughed. "Didn't DIDN'T improve her looks."

"Don't forget about in her mouth." Louie added.

"Wait. How'd she get in her mouth?" Lena asked, clearly confused.

"She ate it." Louie explained.

"Webby ate glitter?" Lena suddenly sounded very concerned.

"Webby ate glitter." Huey confirmed for her with a slow nod.

...

"Moving on."

* * *

"Annnnnd... Done!" Lena put the final finishing touch on her glittery Valentine's heart and proudly held it up. "Ha! Yes! It's perfect! Thanks guys! Webby will love just this!" She gathered Dewey and Louie together in a friendly hug and kissed them.

"I... I-" Dewey stuttered in burning disbelief.

"Cherish it Dewford. I'll only get worse from here on." Louie gently patted him.

"...Except." Lena started to look down again. "A poem."

"Eh, don't worry about." Louie said. "We've read your journal. You can rhyme just fine."

"I know! It's just that... Well, everything I write down ends up reading all creepy and ritualistic!"

"Everything?" Dewey asked.

"Signed a check, turned the teller into a spoon."

"Oh nooooo." Louie lamented in a slow condescending tone. "Here, gimme a pen..."

"I- I don't know about this." Lena shook her head.

"No biggie. Just write down how REALLY feel about her." Louie told her.

"How I really feel? About Webby?" Lena asked. "Well, I- I think she's cute."

"And?" Louie motioned for her to continue.

"And sweet."

"And?"

"And kind."

"And?"

"And understatin- Just tell me! It isn't good enough is it?!" Lena suddenly started to freak out again. "Maybe we should just get her a balloon instead! Do you think she'd like that?! What about flowers?! Do you think she'd like flowers?!"

"Whoa Lena." Dewey stepped back and far away from her. "It's just a Valentine's card. Why are you getting so stressed?"

"Agreed." Huey decided it was time to butt in. "Lena, what's wrong? It's just a-"

"Hold it." Louie stopped them and moved in closely to examine her up close. "Heavy breathing, frantic darting eyes, an aura of faint, feminine helplesses. You're really afraid that Webby's not going to like it are you?"

Lena just about flipped her lid. "Wh-What?! Why- Why would I- You- You ever think that?! Heh-Heh-HA!"

...

"S'cuse us." Louie quickly excused himself and dragged Lena tightly by the wrist off into the kitchen.

"Ow ow ow ow. Wha- ahhhhhhh!" Lena was suddenly cut off as Louie smacked her right across the side of her face.

"It's time I let you in on a little secret! Valentine's Day is nothing but a brilliant cooperate excuse put together by shrewd business guys like me to charge extra and make a killing off dimanonds, fancy dinners, and chocolates! Your true love for someone isn't measured by how nice your card is, or how big your gift is. Because if someone wants to stop bring friends with you, just over a dumb overpriced gift, then maybe you should just find new friends! Now do you really think Webby will do that?!"

Lena was left utterly speechless.

"No I-"

"Good!" Louie quickly turned her around to push her right back into the den. "Now get back out there, and write that sweet girl of your's the sweetest poem you've ever po-emnd!"

"...Sorry. Did that hurt?" Louie asked.

"Yes. Very much so." Lena rubbed her face still stinging face.

"Oh."

* * *

"Sorry, just a had little pep talk." Louie explained as he and Lena walked back in the room. "Everything's fine now right?"

"Heh-heh-heh." Lena let out a dry nervous chuckle. "Thanks man. I'm fine now..."

Knock knock knock.

"Hey guys?" Someone knocked on the locked door to the den. It was Webby Vanderquack.

"SHE'S HERE!" Lena threw her Valentine's heart up in the air.

"HIDE!"

"But it's not done yet!"

"On my gosh, we forgot the picture!"

"DEWEY HAS CAMERA!"

"BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE ANY FILM LEFT!"

"I'm not fine! I'M NOT FINE!"

"Guys? What's going on? Is Lena in there?" Webby asked over the chaos.

"Aaahhhhhh!" Huey went straight to running and screaming. "Everything's going wrong all of the sudden!"

"Hyyah!" Down came to wooden door as Webby kicked it clean off it's hinges.

"Nice one Webbigail." Violet praised her from behind. "Although a kick at a lower angle would have most likely have caused less damage to the frame."

"Forget the door!" Webby marched in to interrogate the triplets. "Where's Lena?! Where are you guys keeping her? I'd recognize that shrill tone of Lena anywhere."

"Lena's right here." Huey simply motioned to where she was standing right beside himself. Lena gave her a smile.

"Oh." Webby paused. "...Lennnaaaa!" She immediately threw herself in her best friend's embrace.

"Hey you there you little dork." Lena hugged her back. "Nice to see ya."

...

"Ummm."

"Uh- I uh..." Webby awkwardly bounced back out of their hug and began to pull something out of her backup. "Here!" She handed Lena a homemade colorful card drawn in pencil and ink.

"Oh, umm." She took the card and read it aloud. "I love, whoever is looking back, from the inside?"

"Go ahead! Open it." Webby rocked back and forth while grinning like a goof. She could barely contain her readily growing excitement, she was just so proud of herself.

To Lena's surprise, when she opened the card, she was greeted by whoever but herself staring back at her reflected off a small round mirror that Webby had probably torn out from someplace and glued on.

"Happy, Valentine's Day. Love, your best friend, in the whole wide world, Webby. X-O-X-O-X-X-O." The rest of it read on the inside at the bottom.

"I added an extra O." Webby added with a smile.

Lena smiled back and pulled her into another hug. "Thanks Pink. I needed that extra O..."

"Told you she'd like it." Violet felt as if it was suddenly proper to mention.

"Forget liking it." Lena said. "I love it! It's so- uh, artistic..." She then noticed the picture that Webby has scrawled in pencil on the back of it. "Wait. Is that supposed to be me?"

"Yeah." Webby pointed it. "There's Violet, there's Huey, there's Dewey, there's Louie, there's your parents, and there's me hanging Magica De Spell over the fiery pits of heck!"

"Wow! Uhhhhh! I- I-" Lena wasn't sure what to say, she was still impressed nonetheless.

"Hmm." Louie took a quick peek. "Dewey looks more like a smudged toad than a-" Violet quickly pushed him away.

"I was her creative aid."

"Sorry the ink's still wet." Webby apologized. "Had to make it on a rushed deadline."

"Heh-heh-heh-heh!" Lena forced herself to laugh before remembering her own Valentine's card she had just made for Webby.

"Oh, I- got you one too." She handed her best friend her homemade glittery heart.

Webby gasped. "Thanks! You're so thoughtfull. HUUUUGGGS!" She immediately tossed the card aside and threw herself back into Lena's arms.

"Uh. I uh- uh..." Lena was dumbfounded.

"Well? What did we learn today?" Louie asked.

"That with hard work, close friends and determination, you can accomplish anything!" Huey boldly declared.

"To plan out your Valentine's gift a month and a half in advance?" Dewey asked.

"Oh, they grow up so fast." Louie smiled.

"Webby ate glitter?"

"Yeesss..." Webby said.


End file.
